What Has The World Come To?
by Bleachyaoilover
Summary: Has Shirosaki gone mad? Well, even more insane, if it's possible? WARNING:MAJOR YAOI AND FLUFF! READ AT OWN RISK!
1. Rain

**Disclaimer: I don not own Bleach!**

Hey it's Lover! This time, there's an extreme graphic yaoi warning! This is a very kinky story that I wrote in school a week ago & it took me FOREVER to type it up! Anyways if u absolutely LOVE IT, like I do, then leave a comment & say if you want more or not!

* * *

RAIN

He hated it when he had to leave the real world.

Shirosaki sat, in the rain, on one of his world's many sideways buildings, cross-legged and holding his head on one of his hands in a very bored fashion.

A sigh escaped the hollow's white lips as lightning and thunder boomed in the background.

The Ichigo imitation had gone to the real world to have another one of his "sessions" with the strawberry, and then came back when it was over, leaving Ichigo in a deep depression.

_"Why is it so bad?" _Shirosaki wondered aloud sullenly, tracing circles in the sleek skyscraper windows. "_He knows I'll be coming back soon!"_

The absence of raindrops on his body caused him to look up in surprise at the rugged face of Zangetsu.

"He thinks you're using him." Was the man's reply.

Shirosaki scowled. _"Why would he think that? And how would you notice this anyway?!"_

Zangetsu didn't answer for a while, and simply stared at the billowing clouds above them.

Shirosaki waited impatiently, and when the sword's spirit looked back at him, he listened intently.

"You go to the human world to visit Ichigo, although when you visit, all you turn out to do is have your way with his body, and then leave right after. I'm surprised his heart lasted as long as it did. But he's finally caved. I know this because I am his protector, and he, mine. I can sense these feeling because he holds me, his sword's spirit, closer to him than you, a hollow."

Shirosaki rolled his eyes and looked away, then got up.

Zangetsu looked at him expectantly.

_"I'm going to comfort him."_ He confessed grudgingly. "_ I hate it when it rains."_

Zangetsu merely smiled, and Shirosaki vanished.

"I hope Ichigo knows how to treat an Uke." Zangestu smirked, chuckling to himself.

* * *

Lover- Well? Review! 


	2. Comfort

Lover-Hey ya'll

Ichigo- why do I have 2 be depressed?

Lover-Shaddap! Ur not suppsed to be able to talk to me!UR NOT REAL!

Hichigo-murmurs Scene from "IT" much?

Lover-Neither are you! Oh well! On with the fluff!

Hichigo-mumblesLoser.

Lover-Hits him with a frying pan.

Hichigo-Ouch!

Ichigo-Hey! That's my sex toy you're hitting!

Comfort

Ichigo laid in his bed, face buried in the pillow to hide the tears leaking from his eyes.

'I can't remember feeling this betrayed since mom died.' He thought.

The night stars glittered and winked at him outside, and the light from the street lights illuminated the empty roads.

For the first time, Ichigo was glad Rukia had gone back to the Soul Society for the time being. He didn't want to be seen in this condition. Least of all by her.

A tentative hand on his shoulder caused him to gasp and jerk away, and when he realized who had touched him, the shinigami substitute backed up against the wall, holding his face in his hands, and started sobbing.

Shirosaki hesitantly climbed in the bed next to Ichigo, and, after a moment's hesitation, wrapped his pale arms around the crying teenager.

Ichigo flinched at the touch, and the hollow whispered soothing words into the strawberry's ear, causing gooseflesh to appear on the carrot top's skin.

Shirosaki reluctantly ran his hands back and forth through Ichigo's hair. He had little to no experience in calming people down. He was a hollow for God's sake! He terrorized people!

Ichigo gradually calmed down, and Shirosaki pulled the teen's chin up to eye level, and said, _"I'm not using you. I __Enjoy_ _our time together, which means that I must have feelings about you. If I leave right after you, then don't take it personally."_

Ichigo seemed to take this in for a moment, still trying to calm himself down, and then spoke between gasps, "T-thanks for coming b-back."

Ichigo moved back to where he had laid earlier and flipped his pillow over so he could sleep on the dry side. Then he laid down under the covers of the bed, and almost immediately dozed off.

Hichigo stayed put, watching over him.

Lover-Sorry that this chapter is so short, they HAD to get back together!

Ichigo-Yay! I'm happy again!

Hichigo-I like you better when you're bleeding.

Ichigo-looks horror stricken and slowly inches away

Hichigo-Grins insanely and inches after Ichigo

Lover- watches both for a second Oh! You're still here! Well, then you see that cute little button down there that says "submit review", click it and help Lover update her cool chapters!

Lover-Resumes watching Ichigo & Hichigo inch around the room and whispers behind her back: They might be half inch worm…..


	3. Pleased

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Lover-Hey again! Wow, what should I talk about now?

Ichigo-Hey! Talk about why someone named a loaf of bread "monkey bread"!

Hichigo- That's dumb.

Ichigo- Starts bawling

Lover-comforts Ichigo, then glares at Hichigo What's your problem?

Hichigo-Yo momma

Lover-You is not ghetto!

Fluff 

Later that night

Ichigo sat up, yawning and stretching his arms.

He glanced at the window, and smiled.

Shirosaki was asleep, his back against the window, mouth slightly open.

Ichigo leaned over and poked the sleeping hollow in the ribs.

The pale, sleeping figure jerked to the side, laying down as he lost balance, his face now in Ichigo's pillow.

Getting an evil idea, Ichigo straddled the heavily sleeping hollow and squeezed the area right above his hips.

Shirosaki squirmed for about a second, then mumbled under his breath in a dull, monotone voice that mad Ichigo struggle to hold in his laughter, _"Run, Ichigo…..I'll protect you.",_ then kept squirming.

Ichigo snickered, then kept it up.

When Ichigo didn't relent on his attack, Shirosaki's efforts became stronger and stronger, until his eyes flew open and realized the position he was in. He smirked, saying, _"I'm not ticklish, Ichi-chan_."

Ichigo paused, stopping his assault, and returned a smirk, saying, "You also don't need to eat, but here in the human world, you have the bodily functions of any normal person. And I betcha you're on hell of a ticklish bastard."

Shirosaki's eyes widened as Ichigo placed his hands on the area just above his hips again.

_"It won't work_." Shirosaki tried again.

Ichigo dug in. squeezing a squeal out of the writhing hollow beneath him.

"It won't work, huh?" Ichigo asked, grinning.

It was too funny, watching the normally haughty hollow lose his composure below him. It drove Shirosaki especially wild when Ichigo made his fingers spider walk up and down the flesh between his underarms and hips.

Shirosaki was hysterical.

Tears were leaking out of his eyes, and his silvery laughter bounced melodically around the room.

Ichigo was pleased to hear the hollow finally actually let out a real laugh other than the manic one he had during battle.

_"IHIHIHICHIHIHIHIGOHOHOHOHO!!!! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!!!!!" _Shirosaki begged. He could barely talk for laughing.

Ichigo had mercy and called off the attack on the gasping hollow. He climbed off of his legs and got up off of he bed.

Shirosaki just laid on the mattress, gasping for much needed air, his chest heaving, as Ichigo stood next to the bed smirking.

The pale man looked up at Ichigo's smug expression and groaned, turning over on his side and pulling the covers back up to his chest.

"I'm gonna go and see if I can make some breakfast, I'll be back in a sec."

Shirosaki's reply was a grunt.

Ichigo reached the doorway and turned back to look at the hollows prone form.

"Shirosaki?" he asked ,softly.

_"Yea?" _

"How ya gonna make up for leaving all those times?" the orange-haired teen asked hopefully.

_"Well," Shirosaki began, still facing the opposite direction. "I've always had this fantasy, see. I've been Seme every time we've done it…._" At this Ichigo turned bright red. _"and I wanna experience something different this time. Do you, Ichigo Kurosaki, wish for me, Hichigo Shirosaki, to be Uke for once?"_

Ichigo's heart stopped, joy filled his face, and he couldn't speak for a minute.

By nature, Shirosaki was used to being the dominant one. Ichigo was surprised that he trusted him so much.

Misinterpreting Ichigo's silence Hichigo said, _"If you don't want to, I understa—"_ his sentence was interrupted by a shrill squeal from Ichigo and a heavy weight on the bed next to him.

Strong arms wrapped around Hichigo's torso , squeezing the life right out of him.

"Yes! Shirosaki, YES!!" Ichigo yelled, "I'd LOVE to be SEME!"

"_O-k, Ichigo. But. Right now. You're crushing. Me."_ Shirosaki squeaked out in a tiny, breathless voice.

"Sorry." Ichigo released his bear hug on Shirosaki. The teenager hopped out of bed and left for downstairs, humming the lyrics for the old song, "Secret Lovers".

Shirosaki laid in Ichigo's bed, thinking that he couldn't remember if he had ever been as please with himself as he felt right now.

Lover-Yay! Another chapter down! Now time for bed!

Hichigo- And I'll kill you in your sleep.!

Lover-lets out a small eep!

Ichigo- Now, now Shirosaki. Don't make me tickle you again.

Hichigo- stops making menacing gestures and thinks Not for me! runs away

Lover- Please review ya'll!!


	4. Dreams

Hichigo-Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Sto-GAH!

Ichigo- giggles like a maniac

Lover-looks w/ extreme interest while Ichigo tickles the crap outta Hichigo, then sees people & exclaims this is a pretty good chapter, if ya like plant orgie & some kink! Now, on with the fic!

* * *

**Dream**

Shirosaki's dream was indeed an odd one.

He was running through a forest, running from something, which of course was ridiculous. Hichigo ran from NOTHING.

He looked behind him to see what he was running from, but suddenly tripped on an upraised tree root.

A vine seemed to reach out to snag his wrist, but Shirosaki batted it away and continued running.

He had gotten maybe 20 yards, when he tripped again, but this time a vine had wrapped itself around his right ankle.

Hichigo pulled at the plant, but found that he could not get out of its strong grip.

He raised his hand to strike it, but was stopped as another vine wrapped round his attacking hand. Hichigo slapped at the plant around his wrist, but his progress was halted as yet another vine restricted the movement in his remaining limbs and pulled him down to the forest floor, stretching his body out.

One of the vines came along and ripped through his white shihaksho, cutting away all of the clothing on the hollow. The robe fell away from him, revealing a nicely toned body underneath.

The same vine traced patterns on Hichigo's stomach, its tip like ice.

Goosebumps appeared on the hollow's body, and he groaned as his cock began to stir. He had to admit, the plant knew its torture.

The vine moved down to his length and grabbed a firm hold on the hard hollow.

Hichigo groaned in ecstasy as it started to pump him, slowly at first, then faster and faster, until he was on the brink of an orgasm. The vine touched him lightly on the head of his member, and that brought him over the edge while he grit his teeth to keep in his yell

* * *

.

A/n: sorry this chapter was so short, but I PROMISE the next one will be pretty long!

Lover-Well???

Ichigo- I wanna be that plant.

Hichigo- You do? No, too bad, I am. runs away & puts on vine costume & comes running back There! Hah!

Ichigo- he and Lover slowly look at each other, then burst out laughing

Hichigo-What?What?!


	5. Lust

Lover- Can you wait to see what happens in this chapter?

Hichigo- Nope!

Ichigo-Yep!

Lover & Hichigo look at him wonderingly.

Ichigo-Smiles, then looks at them, and exclaims, What?

Lover-This chapter contains unusual yaoiness, and kinkiness, w/ large quantities of it. If you don't like get out.

Ichigo-And I'll scratch you on the way out!

Lover & Hichigo just look at him wonderingly again.

* * *

**Lust**

Hichigo woke up from his dream and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but halted when he found he could not move his hands.

Shirosaki finally opened his eyes to look around the dark room.

Candles lit the otherwise lightless room. The red candles scent got Hichigo hard again, and he pulled at his restraints.

He looked at the headboard and realized padded handcuffs to the bed directly above his head bound his wrists. He looked down. His ankles were bound in the same fashion, only his legs were spread as wide as possible, without giving him displeasure.

Shirosaki laid there and then, began to panic when no one came to release him.

"Shhh, I'm here now…_Shirosaki."_ A voice soothed.

Hichigo shuddered at the way his name was said. '_Saying it that way should be made a sin,_' he thought to himself.

Shirosaki looked towards the sound of the voice and gasped.

There stood Ichigo, on the left of him, clad in what could only be described as the devil's outfit.

A butt-tight pair of leather pants covered his legs, and the entire outside of the outer half of those pants was bare, with leather straps dangling from the point at the hips, leaving the inner leg covered.

His shirt consisted of a "normal" skintight leather, only that the part where the abs and the bottom half of the ribcage were, there was a giant hole in the shirt, with small strips of leather zigzagging across it.

The most interesting feature however, was that Ichigo seemed to have 2 small canine teeth, almost vampire-like, protruding out of his mouth. Just like Shirosaki's

_'Ichigo really took time to get all dressed up for this' _Hichigo thought to himself. '_He even took the time to dye every tip of his hair black.'_

True enough, Ichigo had dyed all of the ends of his hair jet black.

_'He's positively luscious_._'_ Shirosaki thought lustfully. _'I shouldn't have let him be Seme this time. I wanna take him now! If not for these damn restraints-' _He jerked on the handcuffs forcefully, as if implying his meaning.

"now, now." Ichigo's voice came over, seeming to be mocking Shirosaki's obvious distress. " We can't have you _escaping._ Why we haven't even _begun _yet."

Shirosaki stopped as Ichigo bent next to his ear and whispered huskily, " Like how I brought ya over the edge in your dream?"

Hichigo's eyes widened and he started, "_How did you-"_

" A trick Byakuya taught me," Ichigo interrupted, "After I beat him in Soul Society, he taught me how to do this kidou right before we left. He called it "Dream Weaver."

"After all," Ichigo said, making his index and middle finger walk across the hollow's naked chest to his stomach. Shirosaki groaned lustfully. " They're so much more _sensitive_ after they've cum."

Ichigo slid his finger along Hichigo's length, eliciting a groan from the albino's mouth.

"Dou you like the candles?" Ichigo asked, standing up suddenly. He moved around to the end of the bed and sat on the footboard, facing away from Shirosaki. "They came from a store entirely dedicated to satisfying the male and his pleasure. They're for increasing sensitivity. The names of these candles are lust.

* * *

Lover-Cliffy! Actually, my shoulder hurts, so I'm gonna go 2 bed right now!

Ichigo- I love this! Making Hichigo squirm I mean.

Lover-Speaking of him, where is he?

Ichigo- Oh, he's tied up in the other room, remember? You just wrote it!

Lover- Grins evilly and looks at Ichigo

Ichigo-Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Lover-Tickle the helpless hollow!

Ichigo-YAY!

They both run in there, and in the background, you can hear Hichigo howling with laughter.


	6. Feather Light

Hichigo-Alright! Alright! Get off!

Ichigo-Beg for me!

Hichigo-NOHOHOHO!

Ichigo-BEG!

Hichigo-PLEASE! Ichigo stop tickling mehehehe!

Lover-(Scratches head, then turns to exclaim) ENJOY!

* * *

**Feather Light**

Shirosaki shuddered at the tone in Ichigo's voice, but quickly regained his composure, and said, "_I think I like __this __side of you strawberry-chan."_

Ichigo smirked and ran his finger along the bottom of Hichigo's foot.

The hollow made a shrill noise in the back of his throat of his throat, and tried to pull his foot away, but, of course, to no avail.

Ichigo stood up and walked over to the nightstand and pulled out 3 objects.

One of them, he couldn't see it, for Ichigo quickly hid it. But one was a vibrator, and the other….. a feather.

Shirosaki grew deathly still, so still, that it even caused Ichigo to look up. And grin.

"Anticipation's a killer, ain't it?" he agreed.

He moved back to where Shirosaki's half-hard member was. He laid the stuff down on the ground next to him, and kneeled, grabbing the feather.

Shirosaki watched with wide eyes as Ichigo brought the feather down to his cock…. and stroked him. Hichigo's eyes immediately bulged, and he struggled to raise his hips to get the bird's feather off of him, but could not.

Ichigo chuckled at the reaction, and when Hichigo raised his hips again, Ichigo jammed 2 pillows underneath the albino's back, successfully keeping the hollow's back arched in the air.

The orange-haired teen ran the feather around Shirosaki's organ, making sure to pay special attention to the crevices in his skin.

He guided the feather down Hichigo's length, and circled the base of his cock.

Ichigo looked up at Shirosaki's face. His eyes were squinted shut, his jaw closed, the hollow's entire head was leaned back, almost as if in ecstasy, but Ichigo knew better. Shirosaki was in ticklish agony. This was killing him not to make a sound.

Ichigo grinned a surprisingly feral grin,

He continued his ministrations on the albino for a while, and then getting bored, turned to do something else.

He put the feather down and grabbed the vibrator, moving up to Shirosaki's entrance.

Ichigo coated his fingers in a thick layer of saliva. He didn't think Hichigo had ever been taken before, so he had to take this part slow.

Ichigo inserted a finger into the hollow's entrance, and he slowly scissored his back and forth.

Hichigo opened his eyes and saw what Ichigo was doing. He resumed his position, but this time clenched his teeth together to help reduce the oncoming waves of pain as Ichigo stretched him.

Ichigo inserted another finger, stretched taut, and then a third and stretched it all the way. He picked up the vibrator and pushed it into the restrained hollow, searching for that single bundle of nerves in him.

A yelp told him he'd found it, and he placed the vibrator right on top of it, then strapped it in.

Ichigo stood back and grinned when he saw the look on Hichigo's face.

Shirosaki had no idea that there was a vibrator waiting on his prostrate.

Ichigo moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the albino's cock.

Shirosaki gasped at the sudden contact, and tried to raise his hips to meet press harder, but of course he couldn't, cause of the pillows.

The orange-haired man massaged the hollow's cock, watching with amusement as his face contorted with pleasure.

The teasing teenager ran his hand along the underside of Shirosaki's organ, lightly scratching him with his nails, eliciting a moan of ecstasy from him.

Ichigo watched with wonder as Hichigo's cock dripped with pre-cum. He was on the very tip of an earth-shaking orgasm.

But Ichigo was no novice in torture. He withdrew his hand, and this caused a desperate voice to rise from the denied hollow.

"_Hurry up, Ichigo! I need to cum!__ PLEASE!__"_

"I know, Ichigo replied, smirking. "But I'm not done yet. I'm gonna enjoy this while I'm dominant."

* * *

Hichigo- (snaps his fingers & immediately teleports away somewhere unknown)

Lover-Where'd he go?

Ichigo-Who cares! Now we can talk aboout what we want to most! MONKEY BREAD!!


	7. Damn Those Happy Hollows!

Lover-Well, now that Hichigo's gone, watcha wanna talk about?

Ichigo-Monkey bread!!!

Lover-What is it with you and monkey bread?

Ichigo-I dunno. It's just weird that somebody would call a loaf of bread monkey bread! I mean do they put it out for the monkeys or somthin? I mean, monkeys don't even like bread!

Lover-(scratches head) Good point.

Ichigo-See!(Jumps up and claps his hands) I DO have a good point! Hichigo says I don't but you're a WRITER and you say I do, so that proves it!

Lover-I guess so….

Lover-On with the fic!

* * *

**Damn Those Happy Hollows!**

Shirosaki opened his eyes to stare at the smug teen through over glazed eyes.

The shinigami substitute picked up the cock ring off of the floor and placed it at the base of the sex-starved hollow's leaking member.

"What now?" Hichigo muttered.

"Something that's gonna be fun for…..for me that is." Came the reply.

He sat at the hollow's side and inserted a finger into the hollow's ribs, which immediately jerked away from the touch with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare." Shirosaki threatened. "Or I'll-GAH!" His sentence was cut short by a poke to his underarms, causing him to struggle to get away.

"Or you'll what?" Ichigo mocked, "Laugh? I know you're ticklish, Hichigo Shirosaki, and I plan to use this to my advantage."

Ichigo straddled the panicking albino by the waist and ran his fingers down his sides, making sure he tweaked each rib.

Such squirming arose from Shirosaki, and after about 5 minutes of this, Ichigo looked back and noticed that the hollow was going on full hard again.

Ichigo grinned, and teased the hollow. "Enjoying yourself, Shirosaki?"

Hichigo was laughing too hard to answer, so he just shook his head from side to side, tears of mirth running down the sides of his face, soaking the pillow his head rested on.

Ichigo chuckled at the reaction he was getting. The sensitivity candles indeed seemed to be working after all. Not that they hadn't before, he just didn't expect them to work in this department.

Ichigo moved his hands down to squeeze the helpless hollow's hips, sending him into hysterics and writhing all the more on the bed sheets.

"_Stop it, Ichigo! Please stop it! I'll do anything!" _the hollow cried.

Feeling merciful, Ichigo climbed off of Shirosaki and grabbed the special remote from off of the ground.

Shirosaki regained his composure and breathing, and looked curiously at the strawberry.

_"What's that?" _he asked, truly wanting to know.

"A device made exclusively for the pleasure of humans." The teen answered.

"_Just with that thing?"_

"Nope. There's one other part."

"_Where?" _Hichigo asked beginning to fear the answer.

"Right here." And Ichigo pressed the first button on the remote.

Stars erupted in Shirosaki's vision as the vision as the vibrator turned on right on top of his prostrate. He arched his back up off of the pillows to an almost impossible position. Well, I say almost because it's a sex crazed Hichigo we're talking about right?

The slow pace of the mechanism got the needy hollow hard again, and he moaned as he got on the verge of an orgasm again. He leaned back and arched his head, exposing his neck, and squinted his eyes shut.

When he realized that his body wouldn't cum like he wanted so badly to, he remembered that Ichigo had put something on his cock. He straightened his body and raised his hips to see what it was……and groaned when he saw it.

It was a cock ring.

Not a normal cock ring, no. It had been customized he could tell. What other person in the real world would get it decorated with pictures of happy hollows running around with balloons in their hands. Some even had little ice cream cones!

'_Damn him!_' Shirosaki thought to himself, cursing his kinky partner. _Damn those stupid hollows and their little knowing grins! Damn their balloons and DAMN their ice cream!'_

Shirosaki never thought such STUPID things like these hollows would do him in. This was torture.

Ichigo approached Shirosaki and bent down to whisper in the albino's ear.

"I'm going to leave you here, all alone, and go downstairs to fix me some breakfast like I should have done earlier." At this, Shirosaki opened his mouth to protest, but Ichigo snatched up a nearby sock and stuffed it into the hollow's mouth to keep him quiet. "But don't worry, I'll be back in a little while. I just have to watch a few episodes of Naruto I recorded on Tivo before my guide becomes too cramped. But don't worry _too _much. I'll leave ya with something to keep ya preoccupied."

Ichigo held up the remote to the vibrator in Hichigo's face, and placed his finger on the highest setting.

Shirosaki shook his head, eyes fearful. He was sure if he could speak he'd be begging and pleading for him not to do it.

Ichigo left the room and just before he closed the door to the dark room, he held the remote inside the door in a teasing manner….

And pressed the button. The door shut.

"_MMMPPPPPHHH!_" Hichigo couldn't open his eyes, the pleasure was so intense.

He bucked his hips in a last-ditch effort to try and get rid of the thing lodged in his ass, but to no avail.

Hichigo screamed his sexual frustration into the gag, and then just lay back, trying to think of anything but the teasing he was feeling. But it was pretty hard, what with seeing Ichigo in a new light and all.

'_Ok, think of something rational._' He told himself. '_Think of fighting. Yeah! Fighting! That always makes me happy. Think of killing hollows. Think of kicking Ichigo's ass. Oh, there are plenty of things I wanna do to Ichigo's ass….NO! Bad Shirosaki! Don't think naughty thoughts! Oh, what's the use?'_

It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Lover- Ok!

Ichigo-Ladies and gentlemen, please!

Lover-Would you bring your attention to me!

Ichigo-For a feast for your eyes to see.

Lover-An explosion of catastrophe! Anyways! I didn't expect so many of you to review! Thanks so much! Keep the reviews coming!

Hichigo-Yeah, what she said!

(Ichigo and Lover look over there)

Lover-How did he get there?

Ichigo-Beats me.

Hichigo-No I don't!


End file.
